Perseverance and Perfection
by Sibelle
Summary: Just because 10 years has gone by doesn't mean they forgot what happened all those years ago.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue _

Chuck Bass is a man who likes to reminisce.

He remembered the day he lost his virginity. However, not to the woman he lost it to.

He likes to remember his mother's voice, but never really liked to talk about it publicly.

And most especially, he enjoys replaying the night Blair Waldorf became a woman at the back of his limo. Even if he hasn't used it in years, it's been kept impeccably polished and annually upgraded each year.

But even with this in mind, he hasn't ridden in it for 10 years. Sometimes, not all memories are meant to be remembered, because simply, it leaves you with a painful headache, and makes you think of what could have been.

_Knock Knock_

'Daddy?'

-.-

Blair Cordelia Waldorf-Howard is a woman who likes to live in the present. She is the mother of the most renowned children in the Upper East Side, and wife to one of the richest men in the world. She holds the annual New Year's Celebration, and each year, everyone is left with awe and captivation. For Blair, the New Year always must be better than the last. Always.

This year is no exception. She's been planning the celebration weeks ahead, and of course invites only Upper East Side's elite.

'Mommy, may I come play dress-up with you?' Aubrey Eleanor Howard shyly walked towards her mother, dressed in a velvet red dress made by her grandmother, one of the world's most famous designers. Her vibrant coffee curls shone under the light of the chandeliers, and her shiny brown eyes shone with hidden mischief.

'Not now Aubrey, how about later when I'm finished with these calls, but you can go play with Drew.'

'But Mommy, Drew hates playing dress-up. All he wants to do is fence!' She began to unleash the alligator tears which always worked with her father, and her mother, because she knows her mother loves it when she uses her 'Waldorf charm'. Especially with getting her way.

'Aubrey, what did I tell you? Only use that when you have good reason. Try convincing Drew to play with you by using that instead. Don't waste those pretty tears on me right now, because they won't work.' Blair scooped up the tiny girl and wiped away the false tears. 'Use that intelligent brain of yours!' and kissed her on the cheek.

An idea struck the smaller Walford.

'Uhmmm, do you think Drew will agree to play Princess and Knights with me? He could practice his fencing while protecting me at the same time!'

'And what is he protecting you from?' Blair knew those phone calls could wait for a little while longer. She promised herself to never treat her children the way her mother treated her and give them her attention when needed.

'From the big bad Drakie! I mean uhm, the dragon!' Aubrey hoped with all her might that her mother didn't catch her say his name. Whenever she mention the Bass boy, her mother became a little weird.

'Drakie? You mean Draco? Ch-Bass' son?' Blair immediately corrected herself. She hadn't thought of the man for a very long time. That morning when she woke up to be exact.

'If you mean Uncle Chuck, Drakie's dad, then yes…' mumbled Aubrey. Darn it.

'You invited him over?' Double darn it! Where's Jill when you need her?!

'Uhhh. Yes?' She meekly replied. Goodbye princess outfits.

Blair slowly drew in a breath. That meant the Basstard was coming. To bring Draco. Meaning, she had to be nice and welcome him. Him. Fuck.

-.-

_Liked it? Hated it? Let me know. ___

_All you gotta do to make my day is click on that nice button and review! _

_Next chapter is coming soon!_


	2. Little Blair

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, nor do I have Chuck Bass bound and gagged in my closet. Wish I did though. Sigh.

A/N: Thank you so much for those who reviewed! I really appreciated them! I hope you like the new chapter!

Chapter 1

"Step, step, lunge. Step, step, lunge. Very good Drew! It seems you've been practicing well!" the 9-year-old gave a triumphant smirk similar to his father's whenever he achieved something, and beamed at his teacher.

"I have sir." Remembering all too well how he had been practicing his lunges…his sister would have a hissyfit if she found out what he had been doing to her prized dolls, but he thought he had hidden the creepy large dolls well.

"Excellent, now how about I teach you another move." Just as he was about to take his stance, a singsong voice interrupted them.

"Master Valmont! I'm so glad I found you!" A small bundle of red latched on to his leg. Looking down, he smiled at the Blair look-alike and patted her head, careful not to disrupt her hairstyle. Disturbingly he remembered when he ruffled her hair. It was a disaster.

"Hello Aubrey, what brings you here?" He looked to his right and found the young prodigy already waiting impatiently.

"I have…a little favor to ask you." Aubrey shyly gave him a small smile and started to shyly bat hey eyelashes the way she saw her mother did to her father whenever she wanted something. It always worked and her mother always got what she wanted, but unusually only after they disappeared for the rest of the night. Thinking it might work on him, she tried the same tactic.

"What is it?" The handsome man bent down to kneel on one knee the way a knight would in Aubrey's imagination. She was delighted until Drew interrupted.

"Aubrey, can't you wait for another few minutes? Master Valmont said he was going to teach me a new move!" He huffed and walked to his sister, then began to roll his eyes when she turned her glistening doe eyes on him.

"So does that mean when you finish your lessons you'll come and play with me then?" asked his twin. Crocodile tears ready to be unleashed when needed. A plus: Master Valmont was there. Adults will always bend to my will, she thought. Especially the male ones. Hehehe.

"No way! I'd rather spend the day with mom at a party with boring old people than play with you!" Not really, but he was Drew Howard. He'd never succumb to his sister's ideas without getting something in return.

"We're going to play Princesses and of course we need you and Drakie. You'll play the knight, while he plays the dragon!"

Hook…Line…

"Oh, and did I mention that Jill will be there?" She innocently added. He blinked and slowly began to blush a shade of pink in his cheeks.

Sinker.

"Fine. But after lessons. And only if Drake will be there. Now go away!" He took her hand and dragged her to the door and just as he was about to shut the door, she said one more thing.

"Oh, and by the way? If you don't come, I'll have to tell Daddy." She threw in a threat just in case he got cold feet. A slow, evil smile crept on to her pale pink lips. Manipulation, her mother said, was a power girls should use however needed.

Drew growled in response. "I'm going Bree." He shut the door angrily and grumpily waked back to his teacher.

"Everything alright Drew?"

"No. I'm being manipulated by my little sister." He needed to come up with a plan that'll wipe that evil smirk on her face.

"She's just 2 minutes younger than you Drew. Don't hurt her." Warned the older man.

His words were unheard however, as a plan started to form in his head. She never said anything about Peter coming over…The older Humphrey always loved teasing his sister, and annoyed her to no end.

"Master Valmont, is it alright if we ended early today? I have to prepare for my sister's game." Where did I leave me cellphone again? Oh yeah in my room.

"Alright, but we extend tomorrow's period. Your tournament is a month from now and I don't want to be blamed if you lose." Sebastian Valmont collected his things and walked into the small bathroom connected to the training area, provided by the Mrs. Howard.

"Sure. See you tomorrow." He ran out the door and up the stairs into his room and made a jump for his cellphone. He pushed 3 and waited for the Humphrey to answer his phone, all the while praying Jill wasn't anywhere near his phone. His prayers were answered.

"Hello?" Peter sleepily answered, and looked at the time. It wasn't anywhere near his usual wake up time. Who would have the balls to wake him up at 10 am in the morning?!

"Humphrey, if I asked you to ruin Aubrey's game today would you come?" of course, the Drew Howard. The mention of his little sister's name perked him up a bit. It always amused him to see her face red with anger. Of course Jill smacked him in the head whenever he did, but still, it was worth it.

"Anytime, but only after 2 o'clock."

"Sorry, it starts at 1. However, I could throw you one of her favorite dolls. You'd know what to do right?" drawled the loud voice. Damnit, why was everything so loud in the morning?

"Fine, but I'm going there are 2 so it won't be too obvious. See ya." He closed the phone and set it to alarm at 2.

Drew heard the tone and smirked. Oh Aubrey, never mess with a fellow Howard. Especially with Waldorf genes.

-.-

"Greta, everyone should be coming over at 2, so be prepared to take their stuff and have all the costumes at the playroom ready okay? Oh and by everyone, I mean everyone except Peter." Aubrey loved to plan, and with Will there it'll be perfect! The only downer was, she had to invite Draco since Will wouldn't come without him. She never really liked having to invite him all the time since all he really did was make stupid insults at her pretty dresses and perfect headbands. But if she had to invite the Bass boy to get closer to Will, then yes, she'd take it.

"Yes Miss Aubrey." Greta scurried away and began making the phone calls to the nannies to bring Aubrey's friends. The Polish woman never understood why her mistress didn't like the Peter boy, but it was her wish, and that was what she was supposed to do.

Sigh.

Now where did that stupid butler put those costumes?

-.-

Blair had to get out of here. She checked her Blackberry and found that she had nothing planned for the day because today was her rest day! Shit. Well, she just had to make some plans of her own.

Bar?

Nah, Whoregina might be there since Gossip Girl's cronies spotted her near Butter the day before.

Park?

Not without Rica, her cat, shipped from France. Who was at the salon having her nails done.

Salon?

Her hair was perfect already, why bother?

Ohh!

SPA! It's perfect. She could relax and spend money at the same time. She just hoped nobody would disrupt her alone time.


End file.
